The Three Days Before - Uruha
by Yukie
Summary: Three days before SODOM, from Uruha's perspective.


This fanfic was written for my own entertainment when I was really bored... T.T  
  


The Three Days Before - Uruha  


  
Kurei woke up in his dark room. Not from a nightmare, he hasn't been having dreams of Hokage or Mori Koran since the time he left Neon. Joker knocked on the door and walked in. "Raiha's not here yet, Kurei-san." he said. "Shall we leave without him?"  
"No." Kurei said firmly. "We are waiting for him."  
  
Raiha stood at the edge of the cliff where Kurei fell. So this is ocean that almost took Kurei-sama's life, he thought, please forgive me, it was the first time I couldn't be there for you... But Neon-san was there, he added with a slight smile.  
The wind caught his long black hair and his hair band almost flew away with the breeze. "Even you're playing tricks with me, Fuujin (God of Wind)." he said quietly. But of course, the Fuujin he was thinking about was not causing this wind, he knew that very well. The girl who harnessed its power has used up the last supporting kodama, and for now, one of the Hokage's most powerful madougu lies silent.  
The final battle with Mori Koran is closing, and those kids from the Hokage must be polishing themselves in their last training. Raiha has also left Kurei's side for the second time so he can find his own resolutions. He took out a neatly wrapped package and held it for a long time in silence. He knew his answer was in there, if he could only bring himself to face it. He finally slashed apart the kekkai around the package, an emerald crystal fell off. Raiha caught it, almost with a smile - the Fuujin crystal, one of his most prized collections. But quickly, his smile faded into a sigh. It is probably time for that girl to get her chance with it; he'd go see Fuuko after he's done here.  
Putting the Fuujin crystal away, he then carefully unwrapped the layers of fabric. What was cautiously protected under the covers was a strange object whose shape most closely relates to a claw. Except on its back, another crystal radiated in a menacing ruby light.  
"Long time no see, Raijin-san." Raiha said quietly.  
  
Joker left Kurei's room in a deep silence. Where were the other Jyushinshuu's now, he couldn't help wondering. Jisho, Kai and Noroi are dead after the Ura Butou Satsujin; and Genjurou, that treacherous old man... He couldn't be dead; Mori Koran simply couldn't have completely "Renge" without him. Although Neon reported eliminating him personally, Neon-san often makes mistakes, Joker thought. "Mikoto must be with Mokuren, not a hard guess. But if she believes that he is anything close to a real Jyushinshuu, she must be a real fool." he said snickering.  
  
Mikoto and Mokuren walked past Aoi in the halls of Mori Koran's mansion. "That bitch gives me the creeps," Mikoto said after they were out of hearing range. "Look at the arrogance of them, those psychos."  
"The Shishiten is not a force to be reckoned with." Mokuren said. "They are Mori-sama's trump card. He made them to rival Kurei's Jyushinshuu."  
"But they are still not as strong as some of us." Mikoto argued. "Rasen and Meguri Kyouza are still much more powerful."  
"Against the Shishiten, most likely, but what is the use of Rasen if he doesn't use his powers anymore." Mokuren sneers. "On the other hand, don't underestimate that clown from Oosaka. He might have lost to Koganei, but he was hardly serious." He paused, and then continued darkly, "And there is one more person we should fear more than Meguri. The truly frightening power of the man who mastered the most menacing madougu of the Hokage people."  
An image of a man surfaced before their eyes. He wore a warm and pleasant smile on his face, but through Mikoto and Mokuren's vision, his eyes were in a gray colder than ice.  
  
Raiha stood up and the breeze blew in his face again, but his burden has not decreased a bit. He looked at the ocean below and never felt so helpless in his entire life. But this is not the time to get sensitive, he told himself, let's return Fuujin to its rightful master. What are you doing now? Fuuko-san...  
  


OWARI


End file.
